Die Jared Die
by whitedove03
Summary: What happens when Natalie wants to punish Jared for lying to her? There is Extreme violence in this fic so if you don't like that do not read this fic.


Attn: I don't own Natalie or Jared

Attn: I don't own Natalie or Jared. I would love to own Natalie but ABC can have Jared. LOL I am getting nothing for writing this fic, only the satisfaction of having my will be done...in some fashion or another so please don't sue.

Authors note. This fic is EXTREMELY VIOLENT and might even be classified as sick and twisted. So if you don't like things like that STOP NOW AND DO NOT READ FURTHER. Natalie is written EXTREMELY out of character so be warned. If you so read this fic be sure to comment, as I want to know what everyone thinks of it!

**Die Jared Die...**

By Missy Ann Fitch

Jared lay in bed smugly thinking of how he was going to get Natalie in to his bed. He could see she was weakening her resolve to avoid him. All he had to do was keep showing up where she was, keep making sure no one else got near her.

A grin split his face when he remembered their kiss at Asa's lodge. She kissed him back if only for a second. That was something. Maybe he could have Natalie and not give up his position on the BE board. He scheme was worth even with out Natalie but Natalie, in his bed, was the icing on his cake. With that he drifted off with his stupid insipid smile still on his face.

_Waking up was a much more unpleasant matter all together..._

When Jared woke he was immediately aware of the uncomfortable ache in his arms. He was confused to see that he was tied spread-eagle to his bed. He grinned when Natalie stepped out wearing a naughty smile and a white lab coat.

"Natalie, couldn't stay away from me could you?" His voice smug and dripping with arrogance.

Natalie let loose a positively evil laugh and walked closer to his bed, her hips swaying seductively with her steps. "Guess not," she purred to him. "I'm tired of denying how I feel, of not acting on those feelings.

Jared was almost light-headed with lust and anticipation as Natalie trailed her hand down his covered chest teasingly. He tugged lightly on the bonds holding his arms and legs still, not worried but intrigued. "So you thought you would surprise me in my room by tying me to the bed?" he leered.

Natalie took his shirt in her hands and pulled it apart violently. Running her hands down his now bare chest lightly pausing to fleck his pudgy nipples before saying, "Yeah, got a problem with that?"

Jared squirmed under her hands, wanting her to touch him more, "Not at all."

Natalie let loose another evil smirk and reached behind her to pull forward a rolling table. "How do you feel about toys?"

Jared thought he had died and gone to heaven. " I love toys..."

"I was hoping you would say that," Natalie said as she whipped the cloth of the tray. Revealing to Jared the contents of that tray. "It occurs to me that I never properly thanked you for lying to me about who you were."

Jared saw the things on the tray and his eyes widened in horror, "You're not going to use any of that." He said confidently even though his voice tremored, betraying his beginning terror.

"Oh, I am, every one. I told you I don't like to be lied to, I don't like to be betrayed. You betrayed me, Jared, you used me. I cared about you and you used me, made me think I was some sick pervert for still wanting to be close to you even though you were supposed to be my uncle." Natalie picked up a sharp looking scalpel and trailed it lightly over his chest, not cutting him but letting him feel the cold steel. "While you were playing me you should have done some research about what I do to people who use me..."

Jared let out a scared yelp as the cold metal grazed him, "I don't believe you! You're just trying to pay me back, to scare me." His voice had lost his arrogant tone that he always had and was trembling with fear...

At his words Natalie moved her hands to his waist and pulled down his boxers, revealing his laughably small dick, "Want me to scare you some more?" the scalpel hovered over the shriveled piece of flesh he was so proud of.

Terror crept into Jared's gaze as he looked back from his prized possession to Natalie's face for a long time. He could tell from that one look that she was serious, that she would indeed do what she was threatening.

When he didn't answer Natalie brought the scalpel to his dick and prepared to cut.

"No!!" he screamed out suddenly as he felt the scalpel brush him.

Natalie just laughed and said, "This is what got you into this mess, I'm actually doing you a favor..." with that she made a quick slice and his dick dropped on to the bed, blood pooling on the sheets beneath him. "Its not like you had much to loose anyway," She said with a smile and a careless air...

Jared screamed in pain and terror as the reality of his situation hit him. Blood gushed from his now missing dick making Natalie curse and reach behind her for a clear bottle.

Jared's continuing screams were music to her ears, "Tsk, Tsk, Tsk," she laughed, "Can't have you bleeding to death now can I?" With that she dripped the liquid onto the still bleeding stump.

The screams built in intensity as the liquid seared the flesh.

"Acid..." Natalie told him, raising her voice to compensate for the screaming, " Stops the bleeding but causes an incredible amount of pain." His screams died out a little as he tried to catch his breath, "That was for thinking you could lie to me and still get me into bed."

She put the bottle down and picked up a pair of scissors. As Jared tensed up she shushed him and said, "Don't worry these aren't for you...yet." she laughed again as she cut away his boxers.

Jared was in agony, he hurt like he had never felt before. His chest tight with fear and pain. Looking up at the monster that was Natalie, he realized that he hadn't known her at all... All the time he had been planning on how to get her into his bed she had been planning to torture him, to make him pay for his deceit. He prayed someone would come and stop her before she did even more damage to him. He could only hope that if he lived thru this that he could get to a hospital so they could sew his dick back on.

Natalie dropped the scissors back on to her little tray of goodies and picked up the bottle of acid again. Looking over his body and said, "now, where should I put this...?" A shadow crossed her face and then a vicious smile erupted, "Oh I know! How about those big jiggle jugs of yours!" With that she poured the acid onto his flabby chest, reveling in the renewed screams of agony the serenaded the air.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!! STOP!! PLEASE!! STOP!!" Jared wailed out in agony as the acid burned skin and muscle.

Natalie snickered at his pathetic screaming as she put down the acid and picked a wicked looking saw and grinned. She walked down to the bottom of the bed and took his squirming foot into her free hand. "Lets see what we can do about these toes shall we? I am sick of them taking you to where I am..." She put the hacksaw to his big toe and said, "Its really not nice to stalk someone you know..." With that she brought the saw down and began to slowly cut off every toe on his left foot, to the music of his pain filled screams.

When she was finished she set down the bloody saw and picked up the acid once again. She poured it onto the bleeding wounds so the bleeding would stop gushing blood. When she was done she noticed that the screaming had stopped and looked up at Jared's face, he had passed out.

"Can't have that," she muttered to herself. Picking up a syringe filled with a stimulant designed to keep someone awake she stuck it in his neck pushed down the plunger. After a minute Jared began to come around again. "Welcome back," she purred at him, "I want you awake for the rest of this..."

Natalie could tell Jared was fading but she still wanted to finish her punishment. She grabbed a small silver canister with a spray nozzle. She brought it to his hand sprayed. Liquid nitrogen burst out and then Jared's screamed long and loud from his ravaged throat as his hand froze solid in under 20 seconds.

"Oh god, oh god, this can't be happening to me," he gasped out again and again, his mind beginning to fray from all the pain and terror he was suffering.

Natalie held his wrist to the bed and slid a board under his frozen hand. That done she took the hammer lying on the tray and raised it up. As she brought it down she said, "This is for all the times you grabbed me, for all the times you touched me with out my permission!"

The hammer slammed down on the frozen hand and shattered it like glass. The board she slid underneath keeping the bed from absorbing the impact.

In shock now Jared didn't feel the pain but the image of his hand shattering made him scream even louder. Somewhere in the back of his mind he wondered why no one heard his screams, he wondered why no one came to help him.

Natalie saw the look on his face and accurately interpreted the look, "No one cares about you. They don't care that I am going to kill you."

With that Natalie picked up the scalpel she had abandoned and began cutting his skin with shallow but painful slices. When she was done he was barely conscious and not screaming anymore. "Finally, nothing more to say." He just moaned in agony at her.

"Bored now" Natalie said coldly to him as she picked up the acid and upended it onto his face.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Jared woke up screaming in agony and terror as his hands tried unsuccessfully to cover his face.

THE END 


End file.
